COME CLOSER, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME
by molliorra schiffer
Summary: Tidak ada Alfheim Online. Dan SAO telah usai. Lalu bagaimana dengan jiwa Asuna yang belum kembali ke dunia nyata? p.l.e.a.s.e read and review


_Akhirnya setelah sebulan saya ngga ngetik.. ^terharu sendiri^_

_*krik.. krik.._

_Yak. Ini fanfict pertama saya di SAO. Settingnya saat SAO sudah selesai, tapi Asuna belum kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi di sini saya nggak pengen menghadirkan Alfheim Online. Alasannya macam-macam, yang paling mendasar karena saya agak illfeel sama sayapnya Kirito (*ditimpukin telor busuk)._

_Hah.. sudahlah! Mau bagaimanapun saya tetep suka sama Kirito. Dan semoga readers yang terhormat suka sama fanfict saya. Jangan lupa REVIEW ya!_

_8_

* * *

_8_

**COME CLOSER, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME**

Secercah cahaya menyilaukan. Meledak dalam lorong gelap penahan jiwa. Merebak menyambangi sela-sela mata yang perlahan terbuka. Cahaya dari pijar neon panjang, menyala-nyala di atas pembaringan tubuh seorang lelaki berumur 16 tahun, mentransfer keterkejutan pada saraf yang masih terbungkus nervegear.

Degub jantung pertama yang terdengar dari mata dan telinga merambat menembus ranjang dan ruangan serba putih yang menawan tubuh itu bersama selang-selang bening penyalur nutrisi.

Yuuki Asuna. Sebuah nama, bahkan satu-satunya hal, menyapa ingatan mana kala kali pertama mata terbuka. Bisik lembut si pemilik nama saat itu, yang sangat ia ingat, membuat pemuda ini, Kirito, menggelarkan aliran air mata ke pipi imajinernya. Sebuah janji yang teringkari, tentang melindungi, untuk tidak terbunuh dan mati, untuk mengembalikan dua jiwa ke dunia nyata. Masih jelas tertampak dalam ingatan ketika Heatcliff mengayunkan pedang yang seharusnya mengenai tubuh mayanya, ketika Asuna dengan tiba-tiba melindunginya. Membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan ayunan pedang yang tidak terelakkan. Kemudian setelah puing-puing tubuh itu menguar dan hilang, ia mengikutinya. Mati. Tapi tidak dengan tanpa membunuh Heatcliff. Ia mati dengan membawa dua hal; kemenangan dan kekalahan.

Pertarungan itu. Lantai 78. Menenggelamkan jiwa dan tubuh asli mereka dalam kematian, begitu…

… seharusnya.

Tapi terbukanya mata itu, gerak jemari -yang bertambah kurus dan pucat- membuat pemiliknya menyunggingkan senyum, dan menangis kemudian. Tanpa seka.

Asuna!

Asuna!

Asuna!

Terus saja suaranya mengaung dalam hati, memanggil sosok tanpa rupa yang entah sekarang ada di mana. Mengantarnya pada langkah-langkah pengejaran. Pengejaran atas apa yang membuat pipinya basah oleh bening.

Asuna

Aku

Harus

Menemuimu

xoxoxoxox

* * *

Aku menjadi orang yang cengeng lagi, Asuna, gumam Kirito kepada dirinya sendiri saat hangat lembut air bening membanjiri pipinya. Seingatnya, ini adalah tahun kedua sejak tubuh virtualnya mengalahkan Heatcliff & menyelesaikan game kematian itu, namun keberadaannya di dunia nyata tidak lagi dirasa bahagia dengan ketidak-sadaran tubuh Asuna. Wanita itu, yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar hidup dan mencinta, masih terkungkung konsol game keparat yang sebelumnya juga mengurungnya.

Kini, jemarinya menggenggam jemari Asuna, seakan membagi dinginnya musim yang menyelimutinya. Mengelusnya, mengisyaratkan permintaan untuk membuka mata dan menyalakan nyawa. Tapi akalnya seolah tak percaya, ia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana terakhir wanita itu memendarkan wajahnya, ia mendustakan suara yang mengalir menyapanya di setiap pagi dalam dunia game itu. Dan hampir benar-benar lupa pada sorot mata sedalam lautan tanpa dasar yang selalu menenggelamkannya dalam kelembutan.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya menyerah, bagaimanapun ia akan terus saja berusaha mengingat, memutar memori berumur dua tahun yang berlalu bagai kaset DVD, menyiksanya kembali dalam kolam berkerut bernama kenangan. Dasar kolam itu tidak lagi berseri.

Usahanya terrenggut oleh sebuah suara, langkah kaki yang mendekat, lalu nada rendah memainkan melodi pengantar sapa,"Kau sudah di sini, Kirigaya-kun. Terimaksaih telah memperhatikannya, kedatanganmu pasti membuat anakku senang."

Suara milik Ayah Asuna. Ia mengenalnya, tapi tidak dengan sebuah suara lain yang membawa atmosfer lain pula.

"Presiden,"sapanya suara itu. Selanjutnya, melalui mulut Ayah Asuna ia mengenalnya sebagai Nobuyuki Sugou. Lelaki itu menatap sekilas keberadaan Kirito, mengenalkan dirinya sendiri seraya berbasa-basi, dan kambali membuka mulutnya,"Oh.. mengenai hal itu, Presiden. Aku ingin mengumumkannya secara resmi. Hatiku ini selalu tertuju pada suatu hal. Aku ingin melihat Asuna-san mengenakan gaun di saat masih cantik seperti ini."

Tertampar. Udara seketika bermetamorfosa ke dalam lubang dimensi lain. Kirito memang belum sepenuhya mengerti, tapi ia yakin sekali yang dihadapinya kemudian bukan berita baik yang bisa ia bawa pulang untuk dijadikan buah tangan. Dan keyakinannya bertambah ketika ujung mata Sugou menikamnya dengan pandangan puas, kepuasan untuk hal absurd dan blur, tapi ia akan segera menemui jawabannya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang terlihat oleh mata bulat Kirito, saat ia terlempar kembali dari dimensi lain ke dunia yang dipijakinya, Ayah Asuna telah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hanya mereka berdua, Kirito dan Sugou. Setidaknya Asuna tidak masuk hitungan karena untuk sementara ini ia tak bernyawa.

Namun ia sangat tidak siap atas kalimat yang akan membuatnya kembali terlempar lebih jauh, ke dalam kegelapan yang sakit. Kalimat dari mulut jahanam seorang Sugou,"Kirito-kun, yang tadi itu masalah pernikahanku dengan Asuna."Ia mengucapkannya dengan sebah seringaian seraya meraih rambut Asuna dan menciuminya.

Mendadak Kirito buta, ia tidak lagi bisa mengeja. Nafas dan mulutnya memompa sederetan kata," Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu!" Sedetik kemudian, ia menyesali keluarnya kata-kata itu.

"Memang benar, aku tidak bisa melakuaknnya begitu saja. Dia memang tidak menyukaiku sebelumnya. Siapapun akan tahu soal itu,"Sugou menimpali, mendeklarasikan pengakuan. Entah untuk tujuan apa, jemarinya memainkan bibir Asuna, seperti akan menjamah seluruh bagian tubuh wanita yang sedang terlelap itu.

Hal itu membuat Kirito melempar pandangan jijiknya.

"Jika sudah berbicara mengenai pernikahan, mungin ia akan menolakku. Jadi situasi sekarang ini sangat menguntungkan bagiku," Sugou terkekeh, menyunggingkan kepuasan dengan senyum penuh bisa. Bagi Kirito, Nobuyuki Sugou tidak lebih dari seekor binatang, seperti ular.

"Hentikan!"Kirito mencengkeram tangan Sugou, menjauhkannya dari tubuh Asuna. Baginya ini bukan lagi pertarungan harga diri, tapi tentang melindungi. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana kakinya merangkak ke sisi Sugou. Tapi demi langit yang menaungi keberadaannya, sekalipun ia tidak menyesal. Ia tahu sekali orang ini bukan orang yang baik, apalagi untuk urusan menjaga kehormatan wanita. Dan ia tidak mau menyerahkan Asuna kepada ular ini.

"Apa kau ingin memanfaatkan keadaan koma yang dialami Asuna saat ini?"ujar Kirito kemudian.

"Memanfaatkan? Tidak. Ini masih dalam kendaliku. Dengar, Kirigaya-kun, bukankah kau telah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Argus? Mereka bangkrut. Dan perbaikan server SAO telah dipercayakan pada perusahaan manufaktur elektronik yang dipimpin oleh Ayah Asuna, Yuuki Souzou. Dan aku sendiri bekerja di bagian Penelitian Teknologi Full-Dive. Dengan kata lain, nyawa Asuna berada di tanganku. Jadi aku bolek meminta imbalan untuk pekerjaan berat ini, bukan?"

Orang ini, iblis, gumam Kirito. Hatinya mencelos, tidak lagi mampu memberikan balas, akalnya tidak lagi mampu mengendalikan kecerdasannya. Ia kalah.

Sugou menyadari kemenangannya, dan kepuasan nampak jelas di sudut bibirnya.

"Upacara pernikahan dilakukan di kamar Rumah Sakit, tanggal 26 Januari, satu minggu lagi. Karena itu hari suci, aku mengundangmu juga. Nikmatilah perpisahan terakhirmu, Pahlawan,"ucap Sugou kemudian, dan melangkah meninggalkan Kirito serta lubang besar yang menganga di dadanya.

Bagi Kirito, inilah yang dinamakan kematian.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

* * *

26 Januari. Pernikahan Asuna.

Kirito masih menatap kosong pada lantai tak bersalah di depennya, sambil memegangi pucuk kertas undangan merah jambu bertuliskan "Pernikahan Yuuki Asuna dan Nobuyuki Sugou" sejak beberapa jam lalu. Menimbang dan meminta pendapat, akankah ia pergi? Pergi untuk… …diusir dari hidup Asuna? Pergi untuk melihat pintu satu-satunya yang terbuka untuk dimasukinya tiba-tiba tertutup untuk selamanya?

Kala itu pagi belum sepenuhnya menapaki siang, memang. Namun kegelapan di kamar itu juga tidak menggambarkan suatu pagi. Tanpa lampu menyala, tanpa menyibak tirai yang menghalang sinar mentari masuk ke dalam lewat celah-celah ventilasi dan kaca jendela. Di sana remang, menggelap seperti subuh.

Hampir sama gelapnya dengan akal dan dada Kirito. Ia bosan dengan prtimbangan-pertimbangan bodoh yang tak kunjung menemui konklusi. Ia menyerah. Lelah.

Ia bangkit, melangkah, membuang semua pertimbangan-pertimbangan layaknya sampah organik dari otaknya. Dan berbalik menantang dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah keputusan yang terkesan mencari jalan aman.

Yang ia tahu sekarang ia telah berjalan jauh dari pagar rumah, meninggalkan kegelapan kamarnya, tapi tidak dengan kegelapan di dalam dirinya. Kali ini ia tak membawa serta sepedanya, hanya sebuah tas punggung hitam favoritnya. Ia lebih menyukai berjalan kaki. Setidaknya, itu untuk membunuh debar keras jantungnya demi meanapak di langkah kaki pertama tadi. Alasan lain, untuk memenggal keadaan serba sesak yang membunuhnya pelan-pelan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan; pernikahan Asuna.

Ia tidak datang, tapi ia juga tidak akan menghindar.

Ia tentu akan datang. Itu jaminan. Demi menatap Asuna di ambang perpisahannya, demi menatap gadis itu dengan wajah cantiknya yang meyakitkan, dengan gaun yang membalut tubuh itu bagai sulur dedaunan beracun. Ia pasti datang. Hanya tidak pada waktu yang ditentukan, tidak pada saat pastur membawakan cincin dan janji-janji perkawinan.

Sampai pada simpang jalan, di sebuah bar. Ia mengenalnya sebagai bar milik salah satu teman virtualnya, Egil. Kekacauan yang tertaut di wajahnya terbaca oleh Egil. Kirito meminta sebotol Tequilla. Benda yang sama sekali tidak pernah disentuhnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Egil terkejut, mencuatkan kekhawatiran yang serius. Tentu saja, dari awal sampai yang terakhir kalinya Kirito datang ke barnya, ia tidak pernah seperti itu. Tapi Kirito tetap bersikeras, mencoba benda haram itu ke mulutnya, dan membawa sebotol merk lain ke dalam tasnya. Antisipasi jika kadar yang sebotol belum cukup membuatnya mabuk.

"Kau tidak perlu bertindak bodoh seperti itu, bocah kemarin sore!"

"Ini urusanku. Kali ini kau jangan cerewet!" suatu penegasan. Ia tidak lagi membutuhkan siapapun untuk menopang masalahnya.

"Seperti bukan kau yang biasanya,"

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kirito. Ia sudah mati."

Langkahnya kini telah mantap menjejaki titik awal ke rumah sakit, walaupun dengan kunang-kunang yang berputar mengelilingi kepalanya. Bocah peminum soda memang tidak seharusnya meminum Tequilla. Sampai di sana, ia benar kedinginan dan lelah. Namun pintu lift lantai tiga membukakan matanya, menuntunnya ke pintu kamar Asuna yang telah sepi. Gadis itu masih terlelap dalam pembaringannya, seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Hanya, kali ini dengan riasan wajah dan gaun putih yang cantik. Sugou di sampingnya, menggenggam dan merabai jemari yang terselip cincin emas putih di jari manisnya. Dengan itu, ia tahu ia tak perlu masuk.

Ia membelalakkan matanya demi melihat Asuna. Jantung yang ia usahakan tidak berdegub kencang ternyata tidak mematuhi perintah tuannya. Mendesak paru-parunya untuk memompa udara lebih dalam. Sesak. Tangannya meraih-raih tangan Asuna di dalam sana. Tapi ia hanya bisa membayangkannya, tanpa bisa benar-benar menggapainya.

Kemudian ia memilih untuk pergi. Meninggalkan jejak air mata pada mulut kamar perawatan yang bisu, lalu berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan hidupnya yang terakhir bersama botol minuman keras yang kini membakar tenggorokannya.

Kini, ia bukan lagi Kirito sang pahlawan. Dalam pikirannya sendiri, barangkali ia adalah Kirito sang Pemabuk.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

27 Januari

Samar-samar tergambar sosok Sugu di bibir ranjang. Mata Kirito mengerjap-ngerjap berat, tubuhnya kaku. Sisa mabuk kemarin. Sosok itu makin jelas ketika ia menggeliat, menampakkan wajah sembab dengan aliran air bening di lembah pipinya. Menatap jelas ke arah Kirito.

Kirito berusaha bangkit duduk dengan tangan yang masih limbung. Dan seolah masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapnya, ia megucek sebelah matanya. Benar, ada seoramg yang sejak tadi berdiri di hadapnya. Menangisinya dengan tatapan marah dan tidak percaya.

Kirito memanggil, suaranya parau, "Sugu.. Suguha,"

"Onee-chan. Jika kau tidak bisa memperbaiki hidupmu, kau tidak perlu menambah parah kerusakannya," lalu pergi kluar kamar. Menyertakan bunyi "brakk" pada daun pintu yang terkatup di tempatnya. Dan seharian, sejak Kirito bangun dan mengejarnya, ia tak mau berbicara, membalas sapa dan tanya Kirito.

Bahkan ketika Kirito menungguinya berlatih kendo di halaman. Lalu di Dojo. Saat itu Kirito baru saja menontonnya berlatih di halaman, Sugu segera berhenti dan meninggalkannya ke Dojo. Kirito tetap setia mengikutinya.

Tapi mulutnya tetap tak mau membuka rahasia mengapa kantung matanya sembab seharian.

Beberapa waktu,

Dan keadaan ini baru akan berakhir.

Manakala semburat angin senja menjuntai ke bumi Sakura. Kirito baru saja mengakhiri usahanya mengikuti Suguha. Ia kini telah berada di depan layar TV di ruang keluarga. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa. Ini masih dalam rangkaian usaha berdamai dengan Sugu rupanya. Ia menekan tombol di remote, lalu berhenti di salah satu berita.

Saat itu Sugu baru saja menyusulnya memasuki rumah.

Suara televisi mengalir tegas, "Tiga ratus mantan pemain S-A-O telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya scara bersamaan pada pukul tiga sore tadi. Kini…. , " lalu suara itu menghilang tertelan kepala Kirito.

Kirito kembali limbung. Tidak, ia tidak sedang mabuk oleh minuman keras. Ia mabuk oleh benaknya sendiri. Dan Suguha, yang telah berdiri di punggung Kirito, tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli dengannya.

Suara televisi kembali mengalir," Nobuyuki Sugou, seorang ilmuan yang berhasil menyelamatkan hidup tiga ratus mantan pemain SAO akan diberikan gelar ….. ." suara kembali berhenti. Tepat saat Kirito meninju layarnya hingga remuk.

xoxoxooxoxox

* * *

Sebuah tempat perbelanjaan. Membentuk sebuah bayang pada trotoar di depannya. Membuatnya teduh dari sengatan matahari siang menjelang sore. Saat itu musim panas, empat tahun setelah kembalinya Kirito ke dunia nyata, dengan kata lain, dua tahun setelah pernikahan Asuna.

Kirito tidak lagi berjalan gontai. Ia telah bosan hidup dengan kekalahan. Dua tahun, waktu untuknya berusaha bangkit. Yang ia yakini, ini adalah proses. Tidak peduli akan lama atau segera, mengambang atau pasti. Memang dirinya (jika yang dimaksud dengan dirinya adalah keceriaan dan semangatnya yang hilang) kini belum kembali. Keadan ini, ia mengenalnya sebagai sebuah makna, kehampaan.

Siang itu ia baru akan pulang dari istirahatnya untuk kembali bekerja. Ya, usianya kini 20 tahun dan ia belum berminat menjamah bangku kuliah. Tahun depan, pikirnya. Dan siapapun bisa menebak, pekerjaannya adalah tester game dari salah satu perusahaan game ternama. Tentu saja namanya melambung dengan adanya SAO. Walaupun sebelumnya ia harus mengalahkan seorang jangkung berrambut merah dengan fashion aneh dan goggle yang selalu menggantung di matanya. Tidak, tidak sampai mengalahkan. Saingan beratnya itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak, membuat jalan Kirito melebar tanpa hambatan.

Berbanding terbalik denngan itu, trotoar yang dipijakinya tidak cukup lebar untuk menghindar dari sesosok wanita yang sangat dekat dengan hidupnya masa lalu. Wanita yang membuat hidupnya lebih hidup. Yuuki Asuna, dan wanita itu telah lebih dulu menangkap bola matanya. Terpaku, mematung, memegang kepedihannya sendiri. Kirito melakukan hal yang sama.

Waktu seketika terhenti.

Hanya beberapa meter, dan pertemuan bergelayut dalam tatap mata.

Di sana menguar cahaya kegetiran, itu milik Asuna, memanah tajam ke dada dan mata Kirito. Dan kerinduan yang mendalam, keinginan untuk menenggelamkan tubuh wanita itu dalam dekapan, juga suatu perasaan bersalah yang entah karena apa, itu milik Kirito.

Nyatanya, nyali Asuna lebih kuat. Satu-dua langkahnya membekaskan jejak, meninggalkan titik beku trotoar, memutar jarum waktu dalam jam.

Setiap detik mengeliminasi jarak. Membuat pertemuan semakin dekat. Ternyata tidak. Asuna menatap lurus ke depan, tidak lagi kepada mata _hot chocolate _Kirito. Dan dalam jarak yang tinggal sejengkal, Asuna tetap tidak memalingkan pandangnya ke arah lelaki yang terus menatapnya. Ia melewatinya. Ia berusaha tak peduli, tidak lagi peduli.

Kirito membelalakkan matanya sejuta kali. Debaran jantungnya berubah menjadi suatu keterkejutan. Tapi ia lebih kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sebuah tindakan spontan. Menahan lengan Asuna dengan tangannya.

Asuna mengulum keterkejutan yang sama. Langkahnya terhenti, tapi tak memberikan reaksi lebih lanjut. Matanya kosong menatap gumpalan debu di trotoar, tak berpaling.

"Kau sungguh ingin pergi, Asuna? Tanpa menatapku?"

"Semuanya… terlambat, Kirito-kun, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan,"

Kirito terkekeh, masih bertahan dengan kegetirannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Asuna. Kau tidak pernah berjanji satu hal pun padaku, tidak ada yang kau ingkari."

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku yang gagal menyelamatkanmu, aku yang harus minta maaf."

"Kirito-kun,"

"Tatap aku, Asuna."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Setidaknya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal."

Asuna mencelos. Membalikkan tubuhnya, mempertemukan dua tatap mata kaca dalam satu kegetiran, hujan air mata.

Asuna berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, Kirito telah tumbuh tinggi, membuat tubuhnya terlihat jauh lebih pendek dari yang terakhir ia ingat.

Tidak perlu aba-aba, Kirito mendekap tubuh Asuna. Memenggal jarak, meniadakan keberadaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Di sana hanya tersisa mereka berdua."Kau mencintaiku saja aku sudah senang, Asuna. Sekarang, berusahalah untuk bahagia."

Asuna balas mendekap Kirito erat."Hemm, apakah ketidakbahagiaanku sangat jelas hingga kau bisa mengangkapnya?"

Kirito tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Sama sekali,"

"Aku tahu. Tapi posisiku kini tidak mudah, Asuna."

"Kirito-kun, dia yang melakukannya! Dia yang …,"Asuna menjerit. Tangisnya meledak ke dalam kemarahan.

"Sssstttt….," Kirito menenangkan. Air matanya telah berhenti, ini bukan saatnya ia menjadi lelaki cengeng lagi, tapi menguatkan yang lemah. "Kau punya rencana?"

Asuna menggeleng. Kirito meneruskan, "Aku punya."

Secercah harapan. Timbul dan berkembang di mata Asuna. Ia menatap mata lelaki yang mendekapnya itu melalui sudut matanya.

"Asuna, aku tahu semua yang ia lakukan. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menolongmu. Aku tahu ini terlambat. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi."Kirito tercekat, seakan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri menjadi cambuk bagi ketidakberdayaannya. Tapi ia segera menguasai dirinya kembali. "Untuk menuntut dan memenjarakannya, itu kapasitasmu. Kau yang bisa. Tapi aku tidak yakin setelah itu kau bahagia. Namamu dan keluargamu terlebur dengannya. Aku tidak ingin membuat kau dan ayahmu malu."

Asuna kembali tertunduk. Tatapan matanya yang kini terarah ke dada Kirito seolah berkata,'ternyata memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.' Tapi Kirito membantahnya.

"Kau tetap milikku, Asuna. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku,"kata Kirito mantap dengan jeda beberapa detik. Lalu melanjutkan," Tapi itu hanya di dunia virtual." Kirito terkekeh. Asuna tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

"Kirito, jangan mempermainkanku!" Asuna melotot, persis seperti saat ia memarahi bawahannya ketika menjadi wakil kepala Knights of the Blood. Lalu melepaskan dekapannya.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu, Asuna. Aku belum selesai berbicara," senyum Kirito kini semanis coklat. "Ayo kita bermain game lagi, membangun keluarga lagi. Bersama Yui."

"Kirito-kun..,"

"Aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan pembuat game, sebagai testernya. Tapi aku tahu cara membuatkan game untukmu. Kalau kau mau, itu bisa lebih baus daripada SAO. Kau bisa menunggu"

"Ki..ri..to.. kun..,"

Cup. Sebuah kecupan di dahi Asuna. Kecupan yang idak terduga. Tinggi badan Kirito yang kini jauh mengungguli Asuna membuatnya mudah melakukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Asuna."

**END**

* * *

ZZZ

* * *

**Author Note : Sebenarnya fanfict ini terinspirasi dari kejanggalan konsep Alfheim Online yang saya tangkap (menurut saya aja sih). Menjadikan Asuna sebagai puteri dalam sangkar untuk dihadiahkan kepada pemenang game Alfheim sepertinya terlalu.. emmm.. *sulit mengungkapkannya*. Gomeeennnasaiii!**

**Jadi saya pikir, kalau saya jadi Sugou, saya akan melakukan ini : cukup membuat Asuna tidak sadar dalam kurun waktu tertentu, lalu setelah dia berhasil menikahinya, baru dihidupkan kembali. Jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk Kirito main game dan menyelamatkan Asuna (Kecuali kalau tiba-tiba Kirito minta bantuan Shinichi, Heiji Hatori, L, Kindaichi, dan Sherlock Holmes buat mengungkap kejahatan Sugou). Tapi bagaimanapun itu, SAO tetap menjadi anime yang saya suka.**

**Dan untuk memasukkan karakter *lelaki bergoggle berrambut merah dengan fashion aneh* (dasar author bejad!) *yang notabene berasal dari anime tetangga sebelah* tiba-tiba diculik dan dimasukkan ke fanfict ini dengan deskrpsi dan scene nggak penting (ada yang bisa menebak siapa orangnya?)**

**Huuff. Memang susah kalau udah cinta mati sama orang. Maksudnya dia yang cinta mati sama saya, jadi dia ke mana-mana ikut. Saya bikin fanfict SAO aja dia harus dapet bagian. Ampuni dia ya, readers sekalian! I love you!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
